Rooting For My Friend
by SpongeGuy
Summary: Set during "Rooting For The Enemy", Milo and Melissa have a fluffly, ship teasy day, from Melissa's perspective. Part of "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU".


It's a beautiful Friday morning in the city of Danville.

The sun rises, its rays casting shadows over the roofs of multiple houses.

But right now, we are only interested in one house.

We enter the house of doting single father Richard Chase and his smart and spunky daughter Melissa, the latter of whom is sleeping peacefully in her bed.

The suns light shines softly on her eyes, and she slowly wakes up.

Stretching slightly, she is still a bit sleepy, having had yet another exciting adventure the day before.

At first, she sort of wants to stay in for five more minutes. It wouldn't hurt, she thinks.

She settles in…

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!", Her alarm goes off, waking her up officially and slightly ticking her off.

"I should really change you.", She says to the alarm, as she goes to turn it off.

At first, she doesn't want to get up. Not yet. She could still use some sleep.

But then her phone returns to her home wallpaper, and her mood changes abruptly.

A picture of her best friend, Milo Murphy, can be seen, smiling his warm, friendly smile at her and waving excitedly. It's almost as if he himself is calling out for her to take the initiative and make the best of the day ahead.

Melissa caresses the picture and smiles.

"Now that's how you start a day, alarm clock.", Melissa said warmly as she smiled warmly at her favorite person.

She put the phone down and got dressed.

This day was gonna be exceptional.

* * *

A quick change of clothes, a quick breakfast, and a quick hug with her father, and off Melissa went to school, Milo, as ever, right by her side.

Perfect start.

"So… No boulders, this time?", Zack asked, looking from side to side in slight fear.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about Zack for a second.", Melissa thought, and she made a mental note to get used to his presence.

To be fair, she and Milo had spent 7 years just the two of them. A third person would take some getting used to.

Not that she was complaining. Someone was finally decent and wise enough to see Milo was the perfect friend.

Just for that, she would owe Zack forever.

Plus, he was nice to hang around with. So, that was a nice bonus.

As they avoided a falling tree and a unicycle on fire ("That's new!", Milo pointed out cheerfully), Melissa thought of the day ahead.

Friday was, for most kids, the start of the weekend, and a chance to have fun.

For most kids in "Jefferson County Middle School", it was Football Friday, and a day out to see the Geckos go out to win (or, mostly, lose).

But for Melissa and Milo, it was "No Football Friday", a day dedicated to giving Milo something to do, since he couldn't see the games (Murphy's Law, and all).

Melissa didn't care about the team anyway, but being with Milo was so much better anyway, that you would have to physically force her to attend a game. And she would probably kick your butt for even thinking that.

The two loved "No Football Friday", and while it was a bit touch and go for a while (Bowling. Bad idea), they had made it one of the highlights of their week.

Melissa grinned with eagerness as she thought of it.

Yes, today was definitely gonna be exceptional.

* * *

Lunch.

Amongst the sights and sounds and smells of so-so cafeteria lunches, so-so homemade lunches, and so-so décor, Melissa and Milo can be seen enjoying lunch together.

Where's Zack? Well, he decided he wants to try out for the football team, and signed up a few days prior. He was practicing right now for the big game against the Tigers.

Melissa and Milo in the meanwhile were just having a pleasant conversation.

"So, yeah, if I had to choose: I keep my pinkies, even if I sound like and old hag forever.", Milo said confidently.

"Really? You want to sound like someone who doesn't like the lines in the supermarket? Begone, brats! I must make it in time for my 5th nap!", Melissa said, imitating an old crone and shaking her fist in fake fury.

Milo laughed. "Yeah! I mean, it won't be pleasant, but I can't give up on these little guys! I call this one General Pinkerton, and this one Madam Pinkie Pie!", Milo said, and he made his pinkies dance, which plastered a wide smile on Melissa.

"Oh, Milo. You always know how to make me laugh.", Melissa said with a grin.

The two friends smiled at each other.

There really was nothing better in the world than this.

"Now, here's what I thought we could do today.", Melissa started.

"I'm all ears! Well, not literally, but, you know! You come up with the best plans!", Milo complimented.

A small, faint blush appeared on Melissa's face.

"Thanks. Anyway, I thought you and I could go visit the abandoned Pistachio Plant on Serendipitacely road! It will be loads of fun! Mysteries… Suspense… Pistachios!", Melissa announced.

"Three of my favorite things! Well, four of my favorite things, you included.", Milo said.

"What did I do to deserve him?", she thought.

"This is going to be the best no football Friday yet!", Melissa and Milo said at the same time and they high fived.

Suddenly, a loud charging noise could be heard, and a bunch of burly guys rushed in.

"Football! Football! Football Friday!", they shouted, and the rest of the kids (minus Melissa and Milo) cheered madly.

"Good luck with the game, guys! Man, it must be fun to cheer on the team…", Milo thought. There was no hint of sadness (why would there be, he was spending the day with Melissa), but he did wish he could go to a game just once.

And so did Melissa.

"Man. I know he wants to so badly. If only there was a way… If I could, I'd do whatever it takes! But sadly, Murphy's Law can't be beaten.". she thought, twisting a curl in her hair.

She had tried too that summer. She had tried so hard. If she could get rid of Murphy's Law for her friend…

She would never ask for anything else. To her, that would be the ultimate moment of her life.

But, alas, even Melissa Chase couldn't beat Murphy's Law, and she had realized that Milo would be happier without it.

Still… If she could get him just one game… She would do it in a heartbeat.

"But hey! We still have "No Football Friday"! And it's gonna be a blast! He's going to enjoy himself no matter what!", she though happily, and she and Milo resumed their conversation.

But a few minutes later, an announcement was heard on the speaker phone.

"Just do it, Liz… Hold on… The day is almost over. Ok. Hello, children! We have a football game, as you know, since it's Friday. It's always Friday… Never Myday. Anyway, Coach has asked that we all attend a pep rally before the match, so head on to the Gym! If you see my life, please out it in the lost and found! Thank you!", Principal Milder announced.

Melissa and Milo got up.

"Ok, Milo, a quick stop at loserville, and back to our regularly scheduled "Milo and Melissa" day!", Melissa said, and the two friends walked happily together to the Gym.

* * *

One "pep" filled assembly later (seriously, Coach needed to learn how to motivate people, thought Melissa), Melissa, Milo and Zack (now wearing a football jersey), were walking down the road.

Zack was going to mentally prepare, and Melissa and Milo were off to his house to get the stuff they needed for a fun filled evening at an abandoned pistachio warehouse.

"You guys are coming, right? It is my first game as part of the team.", Zack asked, sounding a little too hopeful they would come.

But he couldn't help it! He needed the support. God knows he couldn't muster self confidence on his own.

"Oh my Gecko, I would love too! I haven't been in years!", Milo said, still wishing he could come. He would have loved to support Zack, and he would have loved to see a game just once.

Melissa was less interested, she had much better things to do.

"Last time he came there was a llama stampede.", Melissa told Zack, reminiscing on the Llama Incident. That was an awesome day.

"Hopefully, today could be like that too.", She thought.

"Llama stampede?", Zack asked, genuinely confused.

"Did you know they can spit fifteen feet?", Melissa informed, as if that was the takeaway from her reveal.

"I haven't been to a game since. I do get nice thank you notes from the team though. You know for staying away.", Milo said and showed the thank you notes.

Melissa rolled her eyes. Thank you notes for Milo staying away? Some people… Milo was a treasure!

Meanwhile, the thank you notes flew away in the wind and caused sounds of disaster.

Ooops.

Melissa continued the conversation.

"Milo and I have had a 'not football Friday' tradition for years.", She said proudly, her excitement for the day ahead still at a high altitude.

""Not football Friday"?", Zack asked, again confused.

"We used to bowl but now we do things without dangerously heavy round objects, like play cards.", Melissa explained.

Flash back to when Milo and Melissa were playing cards. A giant orang-utan jumps down and carries Melissa away.

"It's still safer than bowling!", Melissa said in a reassuring tone to Milo

The card table then gets blown away in the wind and causes various sounds of disaster.

Back to the present…

"But it's my first game guys!", Zack asked in a pleading tone. Could they not see he needed them, or he was nothing?

"It sounds fun, but I try to support the team by staying away.", Milo said, and Melissa nodded her head in agreement. Who needed those Milo hating jerks? It was going to be great! Just her, and Milo, and no one else…

Her heart fluttered at the idea.

But suddenly, Mort came in. And with him, came the end of Melissa and Milo's plans for the day.

"Hey Milo, Coach says you can come to this game because it's the one game you can't ruin, on account of we're going to lose."., Mort said.

"Really?", Milo asked, a tone of hope and surprise in his voice. Was he finally gonna see a game?

"Oh yeah. They're better than us. Plus, I've got a blockage in my fourth chakra.", Mort affirmed.

"Can't argue with a blocked chakra. I'm going!", Milo cheered.

But while Mort fell down, and Milo apologized, and afterwards, as he and Melissa walked to his house, he didn't notice her change in mood.

Melissa walked with less of a spring in her step. In fact, she was downright annoyed.

Not at Milo, though.

"I can't believe them! I just can't believe them!", she thought angrily, and kicked a pebble in the road.

"All these years, they don't want to hang out with him. They don't even want to be near him! They cry and whine about his "curse". And now, suddenly, when it doesn't matter, they "let" him attend? They "let" him join in?", Melissa thought, her years of frustration on Milo's part blasting through her brain.

"They should have been open to him from the start! They should have opened their hearts like I did! Can they not see how great he is? How fun he is? How wonderful and awesome and perfect he is? How beautiful…", Melissa thought and then stopped herself.

Woah, that wasn't right. Probably just a mistaken thought that accidentally got there.

It's not like that almost kiss they had in the summer meant anything.

Yeah, it didn't mean anything.

…He was pretty good looking though.

And that's all she had to say on the matter.

But, back to what was really important!

Melissa was fuming as they entered. The people who were so mean to him had the gall to do this! She had to tell Milo something.

Besides, she was a bit disappointed. They had a whole day planned and everything. It was going to be so much fun!

…Did he really rather go to some game then be with her?

Melissa snapped herself back to her senses.

"No! Come on! We both know that being with each other will always be fun! Our friendship is too strong for something like that!", she thought.

But she still wished they could go to the abandoned Pistachio plant.

"Maybe if I ask him…", she started thinking, but before she could even complete the thought, Milo lied down on his bed and started chattering excitedly.

"Can you believe it, Melissa? Me! Going to a football game! And not by accident, or anything! Invited!", He gushed, the energy emanating from him almost contaigus.

Heck, if she wasn't so angry, she would have almost wanted to go too.

"Yeah, but Milo… These guys are only inviting you now because they're going to lose.", Melissa said. She hated to bring reality down on him, but she felt he had the right to know.

Besides, they were friends. She could tell him she would rather spend time just the two of them.

As if on cue, her heart fluttered again.

Milo looked at Melissa and nodded a little sadly.

"Yeah, I know."

Melissa was surprised for a second. Milo usually didn't show awareness of people avoiding him.

"Oh.", She said.

She sat next to him.

"Doesn't that… Bother you?", Melissa asked.

"Does it bother you?", Milo asked.

"Milo, if those idiots can't see you're the best thing since sliced bread, then they don't deserve you.", Melissa told him.

Milo chuckled.

"Well, just because it sucks doesn't mean I don't get it. But… I don't mind."

Melissa looked a little confused.

"Why?", she asked.

Milo looked at her and smiled.

"Well, for one, getting to see a game, even if it's a lost game, is still fun. And secondly, it never bothered me because… I had you."

Melissa blushed a bit, and smiled widely.

Man, she loved that kid!

"And you still do.", she said, and they fist bumped.

"But if you want to go to the plant, I totally get it. And it would still be loads of fun!", Milo said, meaning every word. Just because he wanted something didn't mean he couldn't change his plans.

But Melissa had understood the real meaning of all this. For Milo, this meant everything. Getting to see a game was something he never got to do, and something he might never get to do again.

And while she would much rather do her original plan, making Milo happy means so much more.

She remembered a mental note she once took, back in the summer, when Milo had told her he had bought a football jersey. She had promised she would find a way to get him to see a game.

And now was her chance.

She would not waste it.

Melissa would Make Milo happy, whatever it takes.

She stood up defiantly.

"Oh no! We're going to that game, and you are going to have the best "Not Football Friday That Now Contains Football" ever!", she said.

Milo smiled.

Man, he loved her!

* * *

The stadium was packed, the teams were playing, and Milo and Melissa sat down and joked around as all went wrong.

For Melissa, the night was definitely more enjoyable than she had expected. Sure, it was no adventure, but she and Milo goofing around was one of her favorite past times, right behind going on an adventure with Milo, and just above having a sleepover with Milo.

Doing stuff with Milo was always better than doing stuff alone.

But, as the game continued to get worse, people kept treating Milo badly.

Milo, as ever, let the insults and the unecesarry criticisms bounce off, but Melissa wasn't having any of it.

As a matter of fact, she would be telling them all off if she could, but she wasn't going to let them ruin Milo's fun.

They would enjoy themselves and all the rest could shut up, thank you very much.

So she kept joking around, hoping it could distract Milo from the kids insults.

It was working, thank goodness.

They were having a great time, when suddenly…

"Maybe things would have gone better if you cheered for the other team!", Melissa joked, hoping to hear that wonderful laugh.

Milo laughed. "Yeah! Ha! Ha! Go Tigers!"

She LOVED that laugh. If she could, she would record it and listen to it for hours.

Making Milo laugh was one of Melissa's favorite past times.

Suddenly, Murphy's Law acted, and The Gecko's actually got a point.

In the next two seconds, Melissa's mind went into overdrive.

"Oh my god! They scored! But… That doesn't make sense! Unless… Unless Murphy's Law has a loophole! By cheering for the other team, Milo could, theoretically, use Murphy's Law to help The Gecko's win! And this is great! Not because it would help the team, that's ok. But because it would 1. Make him happy, and 2. Make the other kids cheer for him! They would be hailing him! And while that would still be too little too late for me, Milo would absolutely love it! And… If I can make Milo happy, then I'll do whatever it takes. Because that's what friends do.", she thought, and looked at Milo with a confident and loving smile.

She was going to give her friend one of the best days of his life.

No matter what.

"Milo... I've got an idea…"

* * *

A little later, in an area next to the merch stand, a shadowy figure appeared.

Baring the look and shape of a 13 year old girl, the shadow moved quietly and saw…

"There they are! So it did happen! Yes! It was so cute in the story!", she thought and smiled widely.

She loved travelling in time to see these moments.

Suddenly, as soon as she entered, she left.

Now, you might be wondering what she saw.

Oh?

You're also wondering who she is?

Well, tough! You'll just have to wait for a few months.

Anyway, what was important was Melissa and Milo.

Having told him the plan, Melissa took Milo to buy some Tigers Merch.

She then helped him put the stuff on, and they thought up a song for him to sing.

Yeah, they can do all that stuff in like, 5 minutes.

They're Freaking Milo and Freaking Melissa, guys!

And so, that's how we find our heroes now: Melissa is applying the orange face paint to Milo.

Melissa carefully and delicately applied the paint to Milo's face, cupping it in her hand as she worked.

Milo stood quietly, letting Melissa focus. It's not like the silence mattered.

Milo had learned long ago that he loved seeing Melissa work.

He was always more of a live by the moment guy. Melissa put in more careful attention, and worked a little slower and softer. He enjoyed seeing the wheels of her mind move, and he loved seeing her put such effort and love to all she did.

Right now, he focused on her face. The orange paint tickled him, and it reminded him of her orange hair.

Her curls looked as cute as ever. Her hair was messy yet perfect. Like her.

She started applying to his nose, which made him jump for a second.

"Hold still, silly.", Melissa said with a smile and she straightened him.

"Your wish is my command!", Milo said obediently, and he stood still.

He continued to observe her face.

Her blue eyes stayed on one subject, and then darted to another, intense, yet passionate.

Her soft, delicate yet firm fingers unknowingly caressed his cheeks, not that he would ever complain. It felt so nice.

Her tongue stuck out in concentration as she tried to figure out if she had applied just the right amount of orange to the bridge of his nose. He smiled at that little quirk of hers. He always found it endearing.

Suddenly, he thought of how she really wanted to go to the plant, then she changed her plans, and now, she was going to sit on her own and watch him sing and dance on the field and…

He felt bad.

Wouldn't she be lonely? Maybe he should ask her. Maybe they could do it together!

Milo didn't mind, as long as Melissa was happy.

"Hey, Melissa…", Milo began.

"Yes, orange boy?", she joked and he giggled.

"I'm sorry we're not doing what you wanted. And I'm sorry that we have to do this now. Is there something I could do to make it fun enough for you? Maybe we could root for the enemy together!", he proposed, loving the idea of dancing and singing with Melissa on a football field.

Melissa smiled encouragingly.

"Don't apologize, you goof! I'm having loads of fun! We got to joke around, we're helping the team with our plan! I got to apply face paint for the first time!", She said.

"This is your first time applying face paint? Man, you are good!", Milo complimented.

Melissa blushed again. That was happening more and more these days.

"Thanks, Milo. Anyway, don't worry. I'm happy if you're happy. Besides, it will be fun to see you dance around."

Milo smiled.

Melissa applied the finishing touches. She continued to unknowingly caress his face.

It felt so nice… And soft… And comfortable.

All of him was perfect, really.

From his swoopy cowlick that never stayed straight, to his bright, hopeful, fun filled eyes, to his soft nose to his warm cheeks to his winning smile…

She loved everything about him.

There was that word again, love. Why did she keep thinking that?

As she finished, she got real close to make sure she missed no spot.

"And… Done!", she said, but she hadn't let go of his face yet. She sort of wanted to keep holding it.

Milo wasn't going to tell her to stop.

The two kids were still very close to each other.

Melissa could smell the fresh paint on his face.

Milo could see deep into her eyes. He had never seen so much love in two eyes.

The two were lost in the moment.

Milo felt her face too. A flurry of positive and loving emotions swept him inside and out.

They could feel each others breath.

They blushed.

They smiled.

They leaned on each other, forehead on forehead, nose on nose, hand holding each others faces.

They laughed quietly and sighed contently.

Time could stop right now.

They were in paradise.

They parted, and Melissa looked at Milo with a confident smile that sent him all her love.

"Go get 'em, Tiger."

* * *

The game was on!

Milo danced around, sang, laughed and cheered.

He flipped and did splits.

And The Geckos were coming back.

Meanwhile, Melissa enjoyed every second.

Milo was a very silly and fun loving boy, but it had really come through here. He was having the time of his life, she almost wondered if he had forgotten he wasn't a Tigers fan.

And all the kids were cheering him on, except Bradley of course, who continued to mope.

Melissa cheered hardest of course, dancing in the stands, whoop whooping and holding a sign with his name.

She took pictures of him doing his silly poses. Yep, those were keepers!

Milo was now waltzing with the crazy Tigers fan, which led to another touchdown.

She laughed at his goofiness, and the two high fived.

As Milo went on, Melissa saw how happy he was, and realized that she was nearly as happy as him.

Seeing her Milo happy meant more than everything.

She was enjoying every moment of it.

She even thought to herself that despite everything, she wouldn't have spent her day any other way.

"Thanks, Milo.", Melissa thought.

"Thanks for being my friend."

And then, Milo got injured.

* * *

In the hospital, Milo and Melissa sat together.

Milo was in a bed with a broken thumb, and Melissa sat at the chair, giving her friend company.

"Well, it looks like we've started a whole new tradition.", Milo said.

"Traction Saturday.", Melissa replied.

The two smiled at each other.

Zack and the team then visited. After some compliments, the team left and it was again, just Melissa and Milo.

"What a great day.", Milo said thoughtfully. "I hope you had fun too, though."

Melissa smiled.

"I sure did. I had a great day, Milo.", Melissa said genuinely.

Milo smiled.

"Thanks Melissa.", he said.

"For what?", she asked.

"For everything."

The two kids smiled at each other and hugged.

Melissa then took a picture of Milo, in his bed, with his cast, smiling at her.

She would keep it in her backpack and take it out when she needed to be reminded how great life could be.

Then they shared one final hug.

The camera pans out.

They will be together.

Forever.

* * *

**Post Credit Scene:**

A long time later…

Zack sits in his bed, deep in thought.

"Man… I wish I could be more like Milo and Melissa."

He looked at the ceiling. So average and unimpressive.

Like him.

"Why can't I be brave? Or smart? Or funny? Or talented?"

He bounced a ball up the ceiling. It decked him in the face.

"Ow."

He sighed.

"All these disasters, and I can barely do anything. I'm no Melissa. I'm no Milo."

He felt a pang of pain in his chest.

"I'm just… Me."

He sighed again.

"Still… At least I don't have to deal with my problems. I can just hang out in my room and do absolutely nothing…"

Suddenly, Marcus Underwood, Zack's father, opened the door.

"Who's ready for a Father-Son road trip?!", Marcus shouted excitedly.

Zack sprang up and hit the wall, his head stuck in there.

"Grrrreeeeaaaat…"

**The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU Announces:**

**Father and Son Road Trip!**

**Coming In a Long Time**


End file.
